


Rompiendo los límites

by DeoIsReckless



Series: How did they fell [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoIsReckless/pseuds/DeoIsReckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La novia de Louis, Eleanor, y su hermano menor, Harry, necesitan un lugar en donde quedarse el fin de semana, pues hay problemas familiares. Louis los invita a pasar los días con el, pero nunca se imagina que Harry, quien es 6 años menor que él, ha estado enamorado de él por los últimos dos años. ¿Dejará Louis que sus límites se rompan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rompiendo los límites

Tan rápido como escucho el timbre, bajo corriendo hasta el recibidor. Eleanor había llamado una hora antes para avisarme que se quedarían conmigo este fin de semana; ella y su hermano menor. A parecer había habido una pelea familiar entre sus padres y no quería que esto le afectara a Harry. 

Abrí la puerta y allí estaban, mis dos huéspedes por dos días: Eleanor y el pequeño Hazz, de 14 años.

-Oh, Lou- Eleanor me dio un cálido beso en los labios -No sabes cómo te agradezco esto- vi sus ojos; rojos e hinchados.  
-Amor- la besé en la frente -no hay de qué preocuparse-

Vi a un lado, al pequeño Harry.

-Hazz- acaricié su hombro -¿cómo has estado? ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!- el chico se tornó de un color rojizo, pero encantador a la vista -¡Estoy seguro de que conquistas a muchas chicas con esa carita que te cargas!-

Eleanor lo vio y Harry miró al suelo. Es casi como si ella lo estuviera regañando u ocultando algo.

-Pasen- tomé a mi novia de la cintura y a Hazz del hombro -No quiero que se enfríen en la nieve-

Los hice sentarse a la mesa y les serví la cena que mamá había preparado antes de que ella y papá volaran a Francia por negocios.

-Esto- Harry me sonrió -sabe delicioso, ¿Tú lo has cocinado, Lou?-  
-Harry- Eleanor murmuró, dándole la misma mirada una vez más.  
-No hay nada de malo, Eleanor- acaricié la mano del joven y este sonrió aún más -Llámeme como quieras, que somos amigos, pero no; lo hizo mi madre-  
-Cocina mejor que los dioses-

Reí y miré a Eleanor; algo con ella no andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- pregunté viéndola a los ojos -No; solo necesito despejar mi mente, Lou-  
-Tengo la idea perfecta para eso- limpié mi boca con la servilleta -Cuando terminemos de cenar, tomarás un baño mientras que Hazz duerme, después veremos películas, ¿de acuerdo?-  
-¿Los tres veremos las películas, Lou?- dijo Harry, dejando la comida de lado.  
-Oh, joven, será mejor que usted duerma mientras su hermana y yo vemos las películas- me vio desilusionado -o si lo prefieres, puedes usar mi ordenador-  
-Bueno- trató de sonreír -lo del ordenador suena mejor-

+++

"Si necesitas algo, me llamas" dije dejando el baño "iré a revisar a Harry"  
"De acuerdo"

Crucé el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Harry con mi ordenador en las piernas, dormido en mi cama. Reí al ver que tenía su mano dentro de su ropa interior "tendrás que limpiar el teclado antes de volver a usarlo" pensé y reí un poco. Quite el ordenador y acomodé a la pequeña bola de rizos dentro de unos cobertores, para protegerlo del frío. Apagué la luz y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, el adolescente me habló.

"Louis-"era algo como un murmullo.  
"¿Qué pasa, amiguito?" me acerqué a la cama.  
"¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?" me dijo, ojos aún cerrados.  
"Claro" dije, preguntándome como supo que era yo "¿Quieres que me siente en la si—"  
"Quiero que te acuestes conmigo"

Su petición hizo que algo en mi estómago rugiera. La frase no sonaría tan bien si no se tratase de alguien que no habla en una manera sexual.

Caminé hasta la cama y me acosté junto a él, pero sin cubrirme con las cobijas. Me quedé mirando al techo, pero mi corazón comenzó a correr cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sabía lo que quería que hiciera. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo y jaló mis manos hacia su estómago. Levantó las cobijas e hizo que entrara en ellas; estábamos prácticamente 'cuchareando'. Mi nariz estaba entre los rizos de él, olían exquisitamente bien. Como a frutas tropicales y algo cremoso, el olor aún presente en mi mente. Se fue acercando más y más, hasta que su trasero tocó mi entrepierna, lo que hizo que un choque eléctrico me recorriera y saltara un poco. Juro poder haber escuchado como Harry río en voz baja. 

Acariciaba su firme trasero contra mi miembro, al principio, pensé que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando sentí mi pene justo en medio de sus dos mejillas, supe que no era así. Traté de alejarme un poco, pero el continuaba acercándose más y más, haciendo que una erección se fuera lentamente formando dentro de mi pantalón. "¿Que rayos te pasa, Louis? ¡Es el maldito hermano de tu novia! ¡No puede ser que te de una erección solo porque tocó tu pene con su trasero!" Oh, pero no lo estaba tocando. Este chico estaba provocándome "Tal vez ni siquiera sabe lo que hace; de seguro ya está dormido. El chico no tiene interés sexual en ti" mil y un cocas me decía para parar el monstruo dentro de mi ropa interior, pero nada servía. Este momento se me hizo eterno; pensé que Harry nunca se dormiría. Afortunadamente estaba equivocado. Logré sacarme a mí mismo de sus manos y piernas una vez que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila.

Caminé silenciosamente a la puerta. Paso por paso, mi corazón palpitaba al pensar que Harry podría despertar y pedirme que volviera a dormir con él. Abrí la puerta, tan pronto como estaba fuera, corrí al baño. Tenía que hacer que el bulto en mis pantalones desapareciera.  
“Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda” dije cerrando la puerta, bajándome los pantalones “¡Oh, Dios!” comencé a mover mi mano sobre mi miembro bruscamente.  
Había sido algo extraño; todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Harry, y eso estaba demasiado mal, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Veía su cara cubierta en semen, era una obra de arte; su hermoso rostro de adolescente con los labios rosados, rogando por más y más. Dios, me iré al infierno por esto.

“Oh, sí” 

Ahora Harry estaba contra la cama; su entrada totalmente expuesta a mi vista. Yo comenzaba a introducir mis dedos en él, estirándolo y haciéndolo jadear de placer. Su miembro estaba erecto contra su abdomen, y lo podía escuchar diciendo mi nombre. Después él se arrodillaba y yo me follaba sus hermosos labios rosados, haciéndolo ahogarse con mi polla en su garganta, apretando su nariz para que hiciera aún más sonidos.

“Grita para mí, Harry”

Y con un solo movimiento más, me vine más rápido que nunca antes.  
Dios, era un cerdo. Harry era el hermano menor de mi novia, y yo me había masturbado pensando en él.

“Louis”

Mierda.

“Si— ¡Ya voy!”

Me limpié lo que había quedado en mi cuerpo; me subí los pantalones y lavé mis manos.

“Bebé” abrí la puerta “¿Pasa algo?”  
“Solo quería avisarte que iré a dormir. Mi cabeza me está matando”  
“Oh, claro, no importa” dije nervioso “Habrá tiempo para ver películas después. No te preocupes”  
“¿estás bien?” me preguntó sospechando.  
“Si, no pasa nada” meneé la cabeza “¿Dónde dormiremos?”  
“Si no te importa, preferiría dormir sola” me abrazó “siento que podría incomodarte por la noche”  
“Oh” la vi a los ojos “sí, no hay problema”  
“No sabes cuanto te amo, Louis”  
“Yo” lo dudé. Aun no entiendo por qué. “Yo igual”

La llevé hasta el cuarto de visitas, yo dormiría en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Saqué unas cuantas películas de la repisa: Titanic, Shakespeare apasionado y Ghost; no gran cosa. En la UNI me habían dejado la tarea de buscar una película que reflejara sentimientos y hacer una reseña acerca de ella, y esos tres títulos eran lo mejor que tenía.  
Empecé a ver Titanic, pero me dormí cuando Jack estaba dibujando a Rose; nada interesante, en realidad.  
Sentí algo picoteando mi hombro, me moví, pero aun así siguió.

“Lou” una voz joven me altero.

Era Harry.  
“¿Harry?” traté de actuar casual “¿no estabas dormido, amiguito?”  
“No quiero dormir más” me dijo, sentándose a mi lado “¿Qué estás viendo?”  
“Es Titanic” miré la pantalla. Era la parte en donde se escondían en un carro y tenían relaciones dentro de él.  
“Oh” miró la pantalla y después a mi “Sí, la he visto antes. ¿Te gusta?”  
“¿La película?” dije, aun viendo la escena.

Eso se vio mal; obviamente era la película. No podía ser lo que Jack y Rose estaban haciendo.

“Quiero decir, no” él rio y yo solo sonreí “tengo que hacer un resumen de ella”  
“Oh” me vio de nuevo “interesante opción, ¿eh?”

Asentí; no podía creer que hace menos de una hora Harry estuviera acariciando su trasero en mi entrepierna, y que después yo me masturbara pensando en él.

“¿Puedo verla contigo?”  
“Sí, por supuesto”

Él se acercó más a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro; Dios, este chico era toda una tentación.

“No te molesta esto, ¿cierto?”

No te molesta que te pique con mi erección, ¿cierto?

“No” le sonreí “Para nada, Hazz”

La película continuó; era aburrida, y yo moría de sueño, pero las manos de Harry en mi cintura, su aliento en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro me mantenían más que despierto. De alguna manera, estaba disfrutando esto.

“DiCaprio lucía muy apuesto” dijo lamiéndose los labios “¿no lo crees?”  
“Sí. Era todo un Dios” abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Acababa yo de decir eso?

“En cambio, Kate Winslet se veía muy gorda” me miró “necesitaba perder unos cuantos kilos”  
“Creo que las curvas hacen a una mujer hermosa” dije, tratando de convencerlo.

Él me vio incrédulo y volteó los ojos, para después separarse de mí. El frío rápido invadió mi cuerpo; tenía ganas de decirle que volviera, que no se fuera de mi lado, pero eso sería raro.

“¿Ya casi termina?” preguntó, aburrido al igual que yo.

El bote ya había rescatado a Rose, y sí, ya casi terminaba.

“Sí” me levanté “iré por el ordenador para hacer la reseña; enseguida vuelvo”

Corrí hasta mi habitación y tomé el ordenador de donde lo había dejado, para llevarlo conmigo de vuelta a la sala de estar. Al llegar, Harry estaba tendido en el sillón, y el único espacio libre era entre su cabeza y el brazo del sillón. Me hice de valor y me senté ahí, poniendo la cabeza de Harry sobre mis piernas, lo que me pareció que le agradó bastante.  
Tan pronto abrí el ordenador, algo inesperado me sorprendió: había una página pornográfica gay abierta, y un video de dos chicos en pausa.  
Había olvidado lo que había visto cuando entré en mi habitación y encontré a Harry. Él se estaba masturbando, pero no con cualquier cosa; se masturbaba con porno homosexual.

“Oh” dijo Harry, viendo la pantalla “había olvidado que tenía que cerrar eso”  
“Harry” me sonrojé “te lo juro que yo no vi nada, no era mi intención—“  
“Espera” se sentó y tomó el control remoto para apagar la televisión “yo ya vi una película contigo; ahora tú tienes que ver una película conmigo”

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

“Es muy buena” regresó el video “te lo prometo”

Yo estaba ahí, congelado. Harry quería que viera pornografía homosexual con él, y sabía que eso estaba más allá de ser malo.

El video comenzó: dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente sobre una cama con sabanas de arcoíris; típico set gay. Él más grande comenzaba a acariciar la notable erección del otro, mientras él mismo se jalaba la pija con el bóxer aun puesto. Él más chico se arrodillaba frente al otro y comenzaba a lamer su abdomen, para después jalar el elástico de su ropa interior con los dientes. Una vez desnudo, el más grande golpeaba a su pareja con su miembro en los labios, diciéndole cosas como “yo sé que lo quieres” y “eres una pequeña perra puta”. El otro, quien era rubio, solo asentía. Pronto, el mayor estaba metiendo su enorme polla en la pequeña boca del otro, quien ya se estaba ahogando con esta.  
Mordí mi puño y miré a Harry de reojo; él en realidad estaba disfrutando esto. Yo solo luchaba por que la erección no creciera en mis pantalones.  
“Lava mis bolas, puta” se escuchó en la habitación; esto era demasiado para mí. El mayor bajó la mano por la espalda de su compañero hasta llegar a su entrada. Fóllame. Le dieron cámara a su trasero; hermoso, redondo y con una entrada perfectamente rosada. Los enormes dedos del chico comenzaron a masajear, pero entraron bruscamente tan solo unos segundos después. El tipo rubio gimió de placer, y yo también lo quería hacer.  
Sentí algo inesperado; finos dedos en mi entrepierna. Oh. Por. Dios. Harry estaba acariciando mí ya notable erección, con una sonrisa pícara y la otra mano en su polla ya desnuda. Ahí fue cuando supe que Harry no era para nada el inocente chico que creí.

“¡Ha—Harry!” dije, sonando más como un jadeo.  
“Oh sí” me vio y se lamió los labios “Tu amigo es grande ¿no?”

Esto estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Yo, no, solo, no.

“No te preocupes” dijo aun acariciándome “si no quieres que pase nada, solo me masturbare frente a ti”

Maldito seas.

Comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente; su respiración agitada y su pecho creciendo y descendiendo según el tiempo. Justo como me lo había imaginado: sudoroso, con sus rizos saltando, sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrados y su boca haciendo un puchero. Quería follármelo toda la noche contra la pared hasta dejarlo invalido, pero no podía. No podía.

“Louis” gimió mi nombre “Oh, Louis, más fuerte”

No podía creerlo; él estaba fantaseando lo mismo que yo.

“Soy tu perra, Lou” gritó, abriéndose de piernas y penetrando su entrada con tres de sus dedos.

El dolor en mis pantalones me mataba; todo lo que me había imaginado, ahí estaba, frente a mí. Solo había que tomarlo.

“Lou-is” articuló, para después venirse mientras gemía y temblaba incontrolablemente.

Yo solo me quedé ahí, estático, admirando como aquel pedazo de perfección recuperaba el aliento. 

“¿Sabes algo?” me dijo pausadamente, sonriendo “me he masturbado durante los últimos dos años de mi vida pensando en ti. Desde que tú y mi hermana son novios, he querido que me folles”

Tragué saliva.

“¿Es por eso que han venido aquí? ¿Te han descubierto tus padres?”  
“No” rio “si hubiera pasado eso, me hubieran quemado vivo” se acercó a mí, para sentarse sobre mis piernas “me encontraron en el colegio, mamándosela a un chico”

Celos. Eso fue exactamente lo que sentí.

“No te confundas; le debía dinero al tipo, y no tenía con que pagarle. Siempre perteneceré a ti en cuerpo y alma, Louis” tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos “estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti”

Sentí algo dentro moverse; como hacer clic. En realidad, siempre había notado que Harry era muy apuesto, incluso había llegado a pensar en él de una forma sexual, pero nunca me había masturbado pensando en él, porque sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido. Pero ahora, bueno, ahora estábamos rompiendo los limites, y ya nada me importaba más que tener esos dulces labios.

“¿Podrías” besé su cuello “mostrarme como lo hiciste?”

Ahora, él fue el sorprendido.

“¿Hablas de la mamada?” me dijo, sus rizos cubriendo su sudada frente.  
“Sí, Harry. Quiero que me la mames.”

Me besó en los labios; algo realmente exquisito, inigualable. Por mucho mejor que los besos de su hermana. Introduje mi lengua hasta su garganta, sin miedo, y él me dejó. Exploré su boca, saboreando cada rincón.

“Te la chuparé hasta que no te quede nada de leche” dijo bajando hasta mi entrepierna “por favor; se rudo conmigo. Háblame sucio, ¡pégame, si es necesario!”

Desabroché mis jeans y los tiré al suelo, el bajó mi ropa interior e hice lo mismo que en mi fantasía: lo golpeé en los labios con la cabeza de mi polla, y a él le encantó. Lamió las gotas de pre-eyaculación que había en la cabeza y yo tomé dos puños de sus rulos entre mis manos, para después comenzar a atraer su cara hasta que mi pene tocara el fondo de su garganta. El comenzó a hacer gárgaras y los ojos se le llenaron con pequeñas lagrimas; Dios, perdóname por esto, pero ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen, ni si esto está moralmente incorrecto. Todo lo que quería era follarme la cara de Harry. Hice que se acostara en el sillón, y yo quede sobre él, básicamente montándolo.

“Eres mi pequeña perra” le grité, follando su cara “¡Vamos, dilo!”  
“ffsoy ffftu peffra” dijo, con mi polla en su garganta “Louis” dijo sacando mi polla de su boca.  
“Lo siento” besé su mejilla “¿me excedí?”  
“No” lamió mis labios “Quiero que me folles, que me penetres, Louis”

Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

“¿Es-estas seguro?” lo abracé “no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres”  
“Te necesito dentro de mi” se agarró aún más fuerte “por favor”  
“Dime una cosa” lo miré a los ojos “¿Eres virgen?”

El asintió.

“No puedo hacerlo, Hazz. No quiero lastimarte”  
“Por favor. Te amo, he esperado tanto por este día; te necesito, Lou”

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y el rocío de sudor hacia que su perfectamente bronceada piel brillara con la luz ¿Cómo podrías decirle que no a eso?

Tomé mi polla y la coloqué en su entrada; aún más rosada que la del tipo del video.

“Si te duele quiero que me digas y pararé en el acto, ¿de acuerdo?”  
“Sí” me dijo, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Ambos mantuvimos la vista en la del otro; podía sentir el apretado anillo de Harry contra la piel de mi miembro, podía sentir como palpitaba alrededor de mí.  
“Ah” gimió, aun viéndome.  
“¿quieres que pare?”  
“te suplico que sigas” me tomó de los hombros, empujándose más contra mí.

Podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros lentamente, mientras hacía gestos, vista aun pegada a la mía. Ya había entrado hasta adentro; esto me estaba volviendo loco. Comencé a embestirlo lentamente, y el soltaba gemidos y jadeos, mientras movía su cadera rítmicamente. No fue como lo imaginé; fue aún mejor. Fue lento y romántico, pero aun así apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Oía los gemidos y las agitadas respiraciones de él y mías, era un coro perfecto.

Esa fue la primera noche que me di cuenta de que me estaba lentamente enamorando del hermano de mi novia.


End file.
